You can still fly
by Every
Summary: UA. Slash. Severus Snape était PDG d'une entreprise multinationale. De l'autre côté de sa ville, Harry était un jeune cambrioleur prêt à tout pour recevoir un peu de monnaie. Ils ne devaient pas se rencontrer. Mais le passé peut vite ressurgir. Et Adrien?
1. Prologue

Auteur : **Every**

Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK. Rowling.**

Nom de la fic : **You can** **still fly**** (**_Tu_ _peux encore voler) _

Pairing : **Harry Potter et Severus Snape**

Rating : **T, et pour la suite on verra**

Résumé : **Severus** **Snape était PDG d'une entreprise multinationale. De l'autre côté de sa ville, Harry était un jeune cambrioleur accompagné de ses amis prêt à tout pour recevoir un peu de monnaie. Ils ne devaient pas se rencontrer. Mais Adrien en a décidé autrement.**

* * *

**Blabla** **de l'auteur :**

Coucou les amis !

Me voici, me voilà, repartie pour une bonne fic. Cette idée m'est venue quand je m'ennuyais en cours, alors j'ai pris un papier et j'ai commencé à inventer une histoire. Après vous connaissez la suite.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, comme d'habitude.

Je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines. Le jour n'est pas encore défini, mais ça va venir. Je suis déjà en avance sur certains chapitres de ma fic, donc tout devrait bien aller.

Sinon, le Prologue et le Chapitre 1 seront courts. Ils raconteront l'enfance d'Harry et de Severus. Après, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et vous aurez des chapitres taille habituelle.

Le scénario est déjà parfaitement écrit.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_Les pensées sont en italique._

(**on** **se revoit à la fin du chapitre**)

* * *

**YOU CAN STILL FLY**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Harry soupira une énième fois. Il n'avait rien à manger pour ce midi. Et encore, il avait cherché. Résigné, il s'assit finalement sur un banc près de lui.

Harry avait 8 ans. Il était brun, ses cheveux ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau. Ses yeux étaient verts qui laissaient souvent passer leurs émotions. Celui-ci pouvait être un garçon normal. Comme les autres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était malheureux.

Ses parents étaient décédés il y a 6 ans à cause d'un vulgaire accident de voiture. Harry était resté chez sa tante Pétunia pendant qu'ils étaient partis. Mais en voyant ce qu'il avait, il se disait souvent qu'il aurait finalement voulu mourir avec eux.

Ceux-ci l'avaient aimé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sa mère le dorlotait et son père faisait des pitreries pour le faire rire. Lily était une femme rousse et ayant les mêmes yeux qu'Harry, tandis que James avait un nid d'oiseau dont avait hérité son fils.

Peu de temps après la mort de Lily et James Potter, Harry avait été recueilli chez les Dursley. Mais ceux-ci l'exécrait et n'avaient d'yeux que pour leurs fils, Dudley, qu'ils surnommaient Dudlychounet. Il était un enfant pourri gâté et obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. D'ailleurs, Dudley avait une bande d'amis qui l'appelaient fréquemment Big D. Leur passe-temps favoris était de se défouler sur Harry, leur punching-ball. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia n'en avait que faire.

A l'école, il n'avait pas d'amis. Harry n'arrivait pas à en avoir, et ses vêtements faisaient de lui un paysan en manque d'argent. Néanmoins, il essayait de garder la tête haute, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Il avait étudié comme tous les autres enfants jusqu'à ses sept ans, où il avait fugué, ayant marre de sa vie pénible et fatigante. Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais revu les Dursley.

Même s'il était seul, perdu dans les ruelles de la ville, il ne regrettait nullement son choix. Il pouvait maintenant vivre en paix, sans personne pour l'énerver où le provoquer. Harry ne s'était pas encore fait d'amis, mais il essayait, tout de même. Il décrochait souvent quelques petits boulots pour certains restaurants, pour au moins avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. Le brun ne faisait pas que ça. Il volait, aussi. Piquait des téléphones portables aux dames qui passaient par là pour les revendre. Se servait gratuitement des verres de soda et repartait sans payer. Mais il n'aimait pas faire ça, c'était conforme aux lois et il ne voulait pas les désobéir.

Et là, il traînait comme chaque soir dans un parc. Celui-ci était plutôt réservé pour les bambins, qui venaient accompagnés de leurs parents. Mais personne ne s'arrêtait devant lui. Devant Harry. Tout le monde se contentait de l'ignorer. Personne ne l'aidait.

Harry avait une « cachette ». Celle-ci se situait dans le parc, près d'un arbre. C'était une sorte de petite grotte légèrement entrouverte pour sortir. Ses animaux de compagnie étaient des bestioles en tout genre, notamment des insectes.

Le jour, il restait dans son espace privé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il avait pour habitude de creuser dans le sol ou bien de dessiner dans la poussière. Harry avait même dessiné un gâteau d'anniversaire accompagné de bougies pour ses sept ans.

La nuit, il allait dans les petites maisonnettes réservées aux enfants pour s'amuser. Certaines étaient fermées, et donc ne laissait pas entrer le froid. Il y dormait souvent pour essayer de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Avant de partir, Harry avait emporté un baluchon qui contenait certains vêtements de Dudley, la veste en cuir noire de son Oncle Vernon, quelques sandwichs frais et un paquet de chips. Il avait même déposé un mot sur la table basse de sa « famille », pour leur dire de ne pas le chercher. Il voulait rester seul.

Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial.

Des adolescents d'environ 18-19 ans venaient squatter le parc. Alors Harry, conforme à son habitude, restait dans sa petite grotte, éclairé par les rayons de soleil. Harry avait remarqué qu'un certain jeune homme, dans les 18 ans, venait souvent s'adosser à sa grotte pour lire certains de ses livres. Celui-ci avait les cheveux mi- long et noir foncé. Il oubliait assez souvent ses livres, donc Harry pouvait les lire à sa guise. C'était comme si il avait un ami.

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraudes sortit alors un peu de sa grotte, s'aventurant vers l'homme devant sa grotte. Il passa à côté de lui et celui-ci daigna enfin à poser ses yeux sur lui. Il l'observa un instant puis commença la conversation :

« Que fais-tu ici, petit étranger ? » Demanda le jeune homme qui avait baissé son livre pour mieux le voir.

« J'habite ici. » Répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire timide.

« Tu habites ici ? Tu es un peu jeune pour être tout seul. » Poursuivit l'homme en lui faisant lui aussi un sourire.

« Oui. C'est une très longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps, petit. Si tu me disais ton nom d'abord ? Je m'appelle Severus. » Dit doucement l'homme, comme pour l'apprivoiser.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Je vivais chez les Dursley avant. Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, Lily et James Potter. Mais mon demi-frère me battait et me frappait. Alors j'ai décidé de partir et je me suis réfugié ici. » Expliqua lentement Harry.

« Ce n'était pas si long que ça, en fait. » Dit Severus en souriant à l'enfant devant lui.

« J'ai… abrégé. » Affirma Harry en s'asseyant près de son nouvel ami officiel.

« Mais… tu ne manges rien alors ? » Demanda Severus, une lueur d'inquiétude passant dans son regard puis disparaissant aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée.

« Je fais quelques petits travaux pour certains restaurateurs. Et le soir je dors ici. Et… quand tu oublies tes livres je les lis. » Avoua timidement Harry, craignant qu'il s'énerve où prenne la fuite.

« J'aurais bien voulu t'héberger chez moi. Mais mes parents ne voudront jamais… Néanmoins, j'aimerais te donner un repas chaque jour. Je t'offrirais aussi un matelas pneumatique pour que tu puisses dormir dessus, avec des couvertures. » Lui proposa Severus en lui souriant.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Harry, ce qui fit qu'accroître le sourire de son ami.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, sinon pourquoi je te le dirais ? » Dit-il, moqueur.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci… » Répondit Harry, les larmes de joie venant à ses yeux.

« Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte le nécessaire. »

Et Harry lui avait fait confiance, et il avait eu raison. Severus venait le voir tous les soirs pour lui donner son repas, lui donner quelques livres et parfois même des jouets. Il lui avait aussi légué comme promis un matelas avec des couvertures. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était heureux.

Mais une amitié n'est pas éternelle.

* * *

Pendant deux ans, Severus avait fait le nécessaire pour cet enfant. Il tombait sous son charme, il était si innocent, triste… Jusqu'à ses dix ans où Harry rencontra un garçon de son âge roux.

Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley. Et celui-ci avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa bulle, son cocon. Severus était assez enchanté par cette nouvelle, mais triste à la fois car Harry ne venait plus souvent avec lui, seulement le soir où il pouvait un peu le voir. Harry avait même raconté son histoire à ce garçon roux qui en avait parlé à sa mère, qui avait proposé de l'héberger pour qu'il aille à l'école, étudier…

Le brun avait directement refusé, ne voulant pas déranger les parents de Ron. Mais Severus avait tenu à ce qu'il soit logé et soigné, donc l'avait poussé à y aller. Il était heureux pour lui, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Alors Harry avait finalement accepté. En ce moment même, il faisait son baluchon pour repartir encore une fois, vers une autre destinée, un autre chemin. C'est alors qu'il vit Severus sur le pas de sa grotte. Il s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça longuement. Il allait vraiment lui manquer. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les deux joues des deux garçons.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, et puis, on se reverra, je te le promets… » Chuchota Severus tout contre l'oreille de l'enfant.

« Tu me le promets vraiment ? » Demanda Harry timidement en reniflant.

« Comme toutes mes autres promesses que j'ai tenues. Va, Harry. Ron t'attend. On se reverra. » Dit Severus en le lâchant pour qu'il puisse partir.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » Affirma Harry juste devant l'ouverture de sa grotte, prêt à partir.

« Moi non plus, Harry. » Répondit Severus en souriant.

Et Harry partit avec Ron, laissant Severus seul.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Ce chapitre est-il prometteur ? Avis, commentaires ? Bouton review. Pour ceux qui pourraient penser que la relation Harry/Severus est paternelle, non non c'est bien du slash.**

**A plus tard pour la suite ! )**


	2. Chapitre I : L'enfance de Severus

Auteur : **Every**

Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK. Rowling.**

Nom de la fic : **You can** **still fly**** (**_Tu_ _peux encore voler) _

Pairing : **Harry Potter et Severus Snape**

Rating : **T, et pour la suite on verra**

Résumé : **Severus** **Snape était PDG d'une entreprise multinationale. De l'autre côté de sa ville, Harry était un jeune cambrioleur accompagné de ses amis prêt à tout pour recevoir un peu de monnaie. Ils ne devaient pas se rencontrer. Mais Adrien en a décidé autrement.**

* * *

**Blabla** **de l'auteur :**

Coucou !

Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews. Mais manque de temps, je n'en suis pas sûre. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu et que vous vouliez une réponse, manifestez-vous ^^

Ce chapitre raconte l'enfance de Severus.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Matt : _Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil. La suite est ici, propre et neuve. Bonne lecture._

Calimero : _Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, bonne lecture._

Kiki13 : _Heureuse que tu es adoré le début ^^ La suite est là. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**YOU CAN STILL FLY**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

_Retour en arrière, histoire de Severus._

Severus errait dans les couloirs du manoir de sa famille. En effet, ceux-ci étant très riches, ils avaient donc la possibilité d'acquérir une grande maison. Severus, qui se surnommait Sev, vivait encore chez ses parents à l'âge de 18 ans, même s'il rêvait de partir découvrir d'autres mondes.

Depuis tout petit, Severus manquait cruellement d'affection. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là pour lui, il n'avait jamais eu de vrai câlin et ses seuls amis étaient les majordomes du manoir. Severus faisait en sorte d'avoir d'excellents résultats à l'école pour pouvoir avoir au moins l'attention d'un de ses parents. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Alors Severus se dit que c'était inutile de continuer comme ça, à faire des efforts presque surnaturels pour rien.

Mais comme tout enfant, il aimait ses parents même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Il avait monté une stratégie : Si ses parents faisaient un peu plus attention à lui, il leur montrait à quel point ils l'aimaient, tous les deux. Cette opportunité ne vint malheureusement jamais, laissant Severus noyé dans son désespoir.

Mais heureusement que celui-ci avait trouvé un échappatoire : les livres. Ils apprenaient des choses, et ne jugeaient pas la personne qui le lisait. Severus avait trouvé cette philosophie excellente et s'était renfermé sur lui-même pour pouvoir étudier pleinement, sans qu'on puisse le déranger. Seulement, il avait dû arrêter un moment car son père le lui avait ordonné. Il refusait de voir son fils ne faire que lire et ne pas s'intéresser aux affaires du pays, ce qui était beaucoup plus important pour lui.

Severus savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de sortie. Il allait plonger dans les affaires, et le redoutait de plus en plus. Pourquoi ses parents ne le laissaient pas choisir ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il avait 18 ans et n'avait toujours aucune voie dans la vie.

Il longea les escaliers pour arriver en bas et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un de ses majordomes, qui lui souhaita bonjour à sa façon :

« Vous avez faim, maître Snape ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant. Un sourire presque hypocrite, mais ça, il y était habitué.

« Non merci, Kïo, je vais juste sortir aujourd'hui. » Répondit Severus en lui souriant à son tour.

Kïo acquiesça de la tête et partit dans l'autre sens du couloir, ignorant superbement Severus.

Celui-ci soupira et prit quatre livres avec lui, qu'il mit dans un petit sac qui coutait une fortune, mais sans importance pour lui. Il soupira en constatant que ses parents lui achetaient toujours des objets en tout genre hors de prix. Le jeune homme ferma le sac dans un petit « clic » sonore, le mit sur son dos, puis partit à grandes enjambées pour le parc qu'il aimait tant depuis qu'il était petit.

Là-bas, il y trouvait son calme. Et il aimait ça. Severus avait aussi remarqué que dans « son » manoir, c'était tout aussi calme. Mais un calme pesant, alourdissant. Dans le parc, les oiseaux voletaient de branches en branches et braillaient en faisant des « cuic, cuic ». Certains de ses volatiles adoptaient un chant magnifique aux yeux de Severus, et il adorait les entendre.

Severus avait d'ailleurs remarqué une petite grotte, au fond du parc. Il entendait parfois quelques bruits dedans, mais il ne considérait pas ça comme suspicieux. Alors, il s'adossait, là, près de l'entrée, et lisait à son aise. Dans ses mains, il tenait le livre qu'il avait toujours aimé. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une fine feuille en or sur les contours, et d'une couverture entièrement faite en cuir. Dedans, c'était comme une sorte d'encyclopédie, mais plus expliqué, plus approfondi, avec des images.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit quelques bruits dans la grotte, et décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il passa doucement sa tête dans l'entrée et vit avec stupéfaction un jeune garçon jouer dans la poussière, seul. Il avait des cheveux ébène dans tous les sens, et avait pu voir des yeux verts. Deux beaux émeraudes qui mettaient en valeur son visage. Le garçon souriait en continuant de dessiner. Alors Severus pensa qu'il fallait mieux le laisser seul, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il sortit et finalement, rentra chez lui, un milliard de questions dans sa tête.

Devait-il y retourner ? Devait-il lui parler ? Se confier à lui ? Il était jeune… est-ce qu'il comprendrait ?

Le lendemain, il revint sur les lieux, attendant patiemment que le petit garçon daigne se montrer. Après plus de quinze minutes d'attente, il sortit finalement un livre de sa poche et fut interrompu par un petit garçon qui s'approchait de lui.

* * *

**Flash-Back**

_« Que fais-tu ici, petit étranger ? » Demanda _Severus _qui avait baissé son livre pour mieux le voir._

_« J'habite ici. » Répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire timide._

_« Tu habites ici ? Tu es un peu jeune pour être tout seul. » Poursuivit _le jeune homme _en lui faisant lui aussi un sourire._

_« Oui. C'est une très longue histoire. »_

_« J'ai tout mon temps, petit. Si tu me disais ton nom d'abord ? Je m'appelle Severus. » Dit doucement l'homme, comme pour l'apprivoiser._

_« Je m'appelle Harry. Je vivais chez les Dursley avant. Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, Lily et James Potter. Mais mon demi-frère me battait et me frappait. Alors j'ai décidé de partir et je me suis réfugié ici. » Expliqua lentement Harry._

_« Ce n'était pas si long que ça, en fait. » Dit Severus en souriant à l'enfant devant lui._

_« J'ai… abrégé. » Affirma Harry en s'asseyant près de son nouvel ami officiel._

_« Mais… tu ne manges rien alors ? » Demanda Severus, une lueur d'inquiétude passant dans son regard puis disparaissant aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée._

_« Je fais quelques petits travaux pour certains restaurateurs. Et le soir je dors ici. Et… quand tu oublies tes livres je les lis. » Avoua timidement Harry, craignant qu'il s'énerve où prenne la fuite._

_« J'aurais bien voulu t'héberger chez moi. Mais mes parents ne voudront jamais… Néanmoins, j'aimerais te donner un repas chaque jour. Je t'offrirais aussi un matelas pneumatique pour que tu puisses dormir dessus, avec des couvertures. » Lui proposa Severus en lui souriant._

_Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Harry, ce qui fit qu'accroître le sourire de son ami._

_« C'est vrai ? » _

_« Oui, sinon pourquoi je te le dirais ? » Dit-il, moqueur._

_« Merci, merci, merci, merci… » Répondit Harry, les larmes de joie venant à ses yeux._

_« Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte le nécessaire. »_

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

* * *

Et le garçon avait tout compris. Ses états d'âme, ses désirs et ses buts. Il était un peu comme lui et recherchait un peu d'amour.

Le lendemain, après être revenu avec un matelas et des draps, il décida finalement d'engager la conversation avec son nouveau protégé :

« Et sinon, qu'aimes-tu faire ? » Demanda Severus en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« J'aime bien dessiner et lire. Et dormir. » Rajouta Harry en rigolant faiblement, pour ne pas se faire voir. « Et toi ? »

« Lire. C'est tout. » Répondit son ami.

« Pourquoi c'est tout ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ta question. »

« Eh bien, tu n'aimes que ça ? » Redemanda poliment Harry.

« Non, j'aime aussi les macarons à la vanille. » Pouffa gentiment Severus, accompagné du petit rire du jeune garçon.

En très peu de temps il avait développé une sorte d'affection pour lui, dont il ne saurait expliquer. De la tendresse, de la sympathie, de l'amour peut-être. Mais bon, il n'en savait rien et puis, il le considérait un tout petit peu plus comme son frère.

Un matin, alors que Severus entrait dans la grotte d'Harry, il lui lança :

« Aujourd'hui, on va t'acheter des habits ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? Merci _Sev_ ! » Répondit Harry, ses yeux reflétant une immense reconnaissante.

En effet, depuis quelques temps le jeune protégé appelait son ami « Sev » parce que c'était beaucoup plus court que Severus. Pas plus joli, mais moins encombrant. Harry sourit à cette pensée.

En chemin, ils avaient rencontrés un jeune rouquin du nom de Ron Weasley, qu'il avait directement prit sous son aile, Harry et lui. Ils l'appréciaient beaucoup, même Severus s'étonnait à se jalouser tellement Ronald était collé à son protégé.

Un peu plus tard, une décision fut prise : Harry irait avec la famille du rouquin pour vivre une vraie vie. Severus regardait Harry tendrement, faisant son baluchon.

* * *

**Flash-Back**

_« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, et puis, on se reverra, je te le promets… » Chuchota Severus tout contre l'oreille de l'enfant._

_« Tu me le promets vraiment ? » Demanda Harry timidement en reniflant._

_« Comme toutes mes autres promesses que j'ai tenues. Va, Harry. Ron t'attend. On se reverra. » Dit Severus en le lâchant pour qu'il puisse partir._

_« Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » Affirma Harry juste devant l'ouverture de sa grotte, prêt à partir._

_« Moi non plus, Harry. » Répondit Severus en souriant._

_Et Harry partit avec Ron, laissant Severus seul._

* * *

Mais Harry n'avait pas vu que Severus avait laissé couler une larme sur sa joue pâle.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Et hop ! Chapitre 1 bouclé. Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir. La suite est pour samedi prochain, les chapitres seront plus longs et raconteront maintenant la vie actuelle de nos deux protagonistes. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end !**


	3. Chapitre II : La vie d'Harry

Auteur : **Every**

Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK. Rowling.**

Nom de la fic : **You can** **still fly**** (**_Tu_ _peux encore voler) _

Pairing : **Harry Potter et Severus Snape**

Rating : **T, et pour la suite on verra**

Résumé : **Severus** **Snape était PDG d'une entreprise multinationale. De l'autre côté de sa ville, Harry était un jeune cambrioleur accompagné de ses amis prêt à tout pour recevoir un peu de monnaie. Ils ne devaient pas se rencontrer. Mais Adrien en a décidé autrement.**

* * *

**Blabla** **de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, j'essaye d'y répondre fréquemment.

Ne tardons pas plus, voici le troisième chapitre [en comptant le prologue] de You can still fly. Vous allez apprendre comment et pourquoi Harry est devenu un cambrioleur.

Excusez-moi pour ces deux jours de retard. En plus pour vous poster ce chapitre ma connexion wi-fi m'a subitement lâché, donc j'ai eu quelques minutes de retard pour poster ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**YOU CAN STILL FLY**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

_17 ans plus tard._

Harry avait maintenant 25 ans. Il marchait dans la rue, suivi « d'apprentis » cambrioleurs. Il avait été officiellement choisi pour les initier à cet « art » qu'était la kleptomanie. Le brun tourna la tête quand il vit son ami Ron lui faire un petit signe de tête. Le groupe se dispersa un peu partout et deux personnes vinrent accompagner le rouquin et le brun.

Ils partirent vers un quartier de riches, pour essayer de voler leurs biens et leurs richesses. Entre temps, Harry se posa une question : _Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

* * *

_Retour en arrière, 8 ans auparavant._

« Harry, tu viens ? » Demanda Ron, impatient d'aller dans le parc, même s'ils avaient quinze ans.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! » Il sortit de la maison de son ami, « Hermione est là ? »

« Non, elle nous rejoindra. Bon, dépêche-toi, cette femme me fait peur ! »

Harry et Ron coururent jusqu'au parc où Hermione les attendaient depuis assez longtemps, croisant les bras en signe de mécontentement.

« Je vous ai attendu pendant au moins une demie heure ! Qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris autant de temps ? » Râla Hermione, furieuse d'avoir poireauté pendant longtemps.

« Harry avait perdu sa botte. » Expliqua Ron, comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry et Ron avaient connu Hermione dans leur collège. C'était Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et elle décrochait tout le temps les meilleures notes de leur établissement. Elle était brune comme Harry, les cheveux bouclés et les yeux noisette. Hermione adorait lire et apprendre, qui selon elle, était une distraction.

Hermione soupira et partit s'asseoir sur une des balançoires du parc, suivie de ses deux amis. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes et au bout d'un moment, la brune dut partir.

« Bon écoutez les garçons, mes parents m'appellent et ils ont besoin de moi à la maison. On se voit demain au lycée ! » Dit Hermione en prenant son sac, s'apprêtant à partir.

« Ah oui et… Ron, ne mange pas trop de biscuits que je t'ai apportés ! » Le sermonna la brune en partant en direction de chez elle, laissant un rouquin contrarié et vexé.

Harry tapota l'épaule de son ami, ricanant en voyant la domination qu'Hermione évoquait. On pourrait même la qualifier de femme forte, résistante à tout. Ron donna un léger coup de poing dans les côtes du brun et grogna.

« Je ne te permets pas, Harry ! » Râla-t-il.

« Tu as tellement peur de cette fille… ? »

« Oui ! Elle est terrifiante ! » Répondit Ron en prenant un air horrifié et effrayé à la fois.

Après ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ronald était tellement idiot, mais attachant tout de même ! Il s'arrêta bien vite de rire en voyant un jeune homme de leur âge, accompagné de quatre acolytes se diriger vers eux. Aucun d'eux ne fit de mouvement avant qu'Harry prenne la parole, prenant son courage à deux mains :

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, tremblant.

Il n'eut pour seul réponse un violent coup de poing dans sa nuque, suivi de multiples coups dans ses côtes qui eurent l'effet de le plaquer par terre, ne pouvant plus bouger et essayant vainement de respirer l'oxygène qui les entourait. Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne bougea plus, attendant la sentence.

« Votre fric, vos 'phones. » Ordonna le jeune homme qui avait plaqué Harry. Entre temps, il avait pu apercevoir son ami se faire aussi plaquer par les quatre autres acolytes.

« On n'a rien… » Murmura Harry, essayant de se faire petit en sentant l'homme lui presser la gorge, en signe de désapprobation.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient. Apparemment, tout était sous contrôle. Il reposa ses yeux d'une couleur teintée de noir, se bataillant avec deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec faiblesse et incrédulité. Il poussa Harry sur le côté, mettant sa main dans la poche gauche du jean du brun. Il n'y avait rien. Il passa son autre main dans celle de droite et trouva un Smartphone presque neuf. L'homme le prit dans sa main et le rangea dans son propre pantalon.

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de récupérer son téléphone, en vain. Soudain, il se rappela que Ron lisait fréquemment des magazines de catch, et le brun avait retenu quelques mouvements et quelques prises. Il posa sa main droite sur une des hanches de l'homme, la retourna, plaquant l'homme sur le sol. Harry sourit et lui arracha son téléphone des mains, provoquant un gémissement de mécontentement.

Harry tourna sa tête et vit que le rouquin se débattait encore avec les quatre autres hommes. Il fit un rapide mouvement, presque comme dans les séries ninja, faisant tomber deux des acolytes. Harry se jeta sur les deux autres qui restaient et leur asséna des violents coups dans le ventre et surtout dans une partie intime située en dessous du bas-ventre. Les hommes se courbèrent sous la douleur et lâchèrent un dernier soupir avant de rester cloué au sol.

Harry prit rapidement la main de Ron, l'entrainant avec lui et courut rapidement, sortant du parc. Il slaloma plusieurs ruelles, son portable fermement serré sous ses phalanges. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la maison du rouquin et soupira de contentement en voyant qu'elle était entrouverte.

La maison était assez petite, la cuisine reliant directement au salon. Les tons des couleurs de la maisonnette étaient dans le rouge assez clair, parfois foncé. Trois petites fenêtres illuminaient la pièce principale, laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil. Harry tourna la tête vers la pendule en haut du frigidaire et vit l'heure : 18h06. Molly Weasley et son mari ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Molly Weasley avait un époux, Arthur Weasley et sept enfants. Ronald était l'avant-dernier arrivant de cette famille nombreuse, suivi de la seule fille du couple, Ginevra, autrement appelée Ginny. Le premier enfant du duo fut Bill... mais ils ne voulaient pas parler de lui. Après fut Charlie Weasley, suivi de Percy. Peu après, deux jumeaux firent leur apparition : Fred et Georges. Ceux-ci étaient inséparables et ne se quittaient presque jamais. Charlie et Percy avaient déjà quitté le foyer pour partir chacun de leur côté, un en France et l'autre en Autriche. Il ne restait maintenant plus que les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny, au plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci qui trouvaient la famille trop nombreuse à leur goût.

Harry traîna Ron jusque dans sa chambre, aux tons plutôt beiges et blancs. Il sourit en voyant un poster bien centré, affichant les joueurs de son équipe préférée. Il posa son ami sur son lit, attendit un peu puis brisa le silence :

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va, ça va. Dis-donc, t'aurais pas lu mes revues toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre alors que Ginny entrait dans la chambre.

« Tout va bien _Harry_ ? » Demanda-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot Harry.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » Soupira discrètement Harry, voyant l'air niais de la sœur de son meilleur ami.

En effet, celle-ci étant tombée amoureuse de lui directement quand il eut intégré la maison des Weasley. Ginny lui faisait constamment du charme, essayant de le séduire à tout prix. Au lycée, Harry n'avait pas le droit d'après elle de toucher une autre fille, étant horriblement jalouse au point d'aller voir la fille en question et de lui faire un long questionnaire concernant ses fréquentations et ses sentiments envers la personne qu'elle aimait.

Malgré ça, Ginevra était une fille gentille et aimable. Elle était toujours là dans le besoin et la nécessité, allant presque jusqu'à repasser les draps d'Harry, puis les parfumant de son parfum préféré. Inutile de vous dire qu'après le brun avait râlé et lui avait dit de ne plus toucher à sa chambre.

Enfin, Harry n'avait pas de chambre, il dormait dans celle de Ron, et dans le même lit. Au début, cela provoqua des rougissements de la part du rouquin, mais en fait, ils y furent habitués et allèrent jusqu'à se coller l'un contre l'autre quand il faisait trop froid, notamment en cette saison d'hiver. La maison des Weasley n'avait pas de chauffage, ni de cheminée. Alors les pull-over et écharpes étaient les bienvenus.

Ginny acquiesça en faisant un signe de tête, repartant chatter avec ses « best-friends » sur son téléphone, comme elle les appelaient souvent.

Harry et Ron parlèrent pendant dix minutes de leur petite agression, comment ils l'avaient vécu. Ils avaient aussi appelé Hermione, leur racontant leur épopée. Elle fut très choquée et leur posa milles questions avant de les laisser « en paix ». En effet, celle-ci était très mère-poule et veillait au bonheur de ses amis. Ils stoppèrent leur discussion quand ils entendirent un bruit de porte fermée. Molly et Arthur étaient rentrés. Molly travaillait dans une petite boutique de friperies et Arthur travaillait dans l'économie.

Ils descendirent rapidement suivis de Ginny et des jumeaux, qui étaient restés silencieux dans leur chambre. Sûrement en train de jouer au Monopoly.

Molly leur fit la bise, suivi d'Arthur, puis ils s'installèrent machinalement tous à table, discutant et attendant le repas. Les garçons en profitèrent pour leur raconter leur agression. Molly fut choquée qu'ils prenaient cela à la légère, mais ils n'en étaient sortis qu'avec quelques égratignures.

Le dîner fut passé dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Harry aimait cela, se sentant à sa place. Après les « bonne nuit » souhaités, ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le lit double et reprirent leur discussion :

« L'homme qui t'a plaqué… il ressemblait pas à Théo ? » Demanda Ron, tout à coup.

« Attends… Si… t'as raison… il lui ressemblait… Mais ça ne peut pas être Théo. On aurait dit Théo mais en plus vieux… peut-être son père ? » Supposa-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules.

Théodore Nott était un vieil ami des deux garçons et entretenaient une amitié un peu compliqué. Théo avait des vues sur Harry et Ron n'appréciait pas cela. Mais bon, ils s'adoraient quand même.

Après quelques débats, ils se résignèrent finalement à se coucher. Demain, ils avaient cours. Et leur cours le plus ennuyant était le socialisme, qui parlaient encore et toujours des exploits du grand Severus Snape, qui était devenu en très peu de temps une personne très connue grâce à son ami, Lucius Malfoy, qu'il avait rencontré à ses 25 ans. Le nom de Severus disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne savait même plus qui l'avait sauvé de cette grotte minable où il dormait. Sans qu'Harry le sache, il était tombé à vélo et avait perdu un peu de sa mémoire.

Ils s'installèrent dans leur lit et après quelques minutes, Ron s'endormit. Harry, ayant froid, se colla au corps de Ron, tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste doux. Dans une fraction de secondes, Harry se demanda s'il était gay, car il trouvait son comportement assez ambigu vis-à-vis de son ami. Mais il balaya cette idée en se disant qu'il avait eu des petites amies, comme Cho Chang, qu'il avait vite laissé.

Il rejoignit Ron dans les bras de Morphée, une minute plus tard.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

« Harry, il est temps de te réveiller ! » Chuchota Hermione, lui donnant un coup de coude.

Harry battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour enlever le flou qui s'imprégnait dans ses yeux. Il remarqua que Ron était lui aussi presque en train de dormir, alors que la brune prenait frénétiquement des notes du cours, qui était important d'après elle. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il était en cours de socialisme. Leur lycée était un peu étrange, donnant la possibilité des élèves à participer à de multiples cours, parlant de tout. Cela pouvait partir de français jusqu'au cours de mode, que des filles les plus « populaires » du lycée organisait, pour donner quelques leçons aux personnes qu'elles trouvaient mal habillés.

Le professeur de socialisme se nommait Remus Lupin. Il avait les cheveux bruns tachetés de gris et des yeux marron. D'après Hermione il était un très bon professeur mais Harry n'en avait cure, car il ne parlait que Severus Snape, et encore Severus. N'avait-il que ça dans la bouche ?

Harry soupira et recopia les notes qu'Hermione avait soigneusement prises. S'ennuyant comme jamais, il se mit à dessiner des petits cubes sur toute sa feuille. Il arrêta bien vite quand le professeur Lupin accosta près de son bureau et lui arracha sa feuille des mains. Lupin lut les notes, tout en remarquant les divers cubes qui parsemaient la feuille, puis haussa un sourcil avant de s'adresser à son élève :

« Mes cours vous ennuient-ils, monsieur Potter ? » Demanda le professeur, gardant la copie d'Harry dans ses mains.

« Oui…enfin je veux dire… oui ils ne m'ennuient pas… enfin… » Bégaya Harry, qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

La classe pouffa de rire et Harry fut réprimandé par un regard sévère venant de son amie, qui avait assisté à cette scène quoi qu'un peu étrange.

« Retenue ce soir, 18 heures. » Il reposa la feuille d'Harry sur le bureau de son élève, puis s'arrêta brusquement. « Cela vous fait rire monsieur Weasley ? » Le concerné se raidit sur son siège. « Eh bien vous tiendrez compagnie à monsieur Potter ce soir. »

Hermione se tourna vers les deux garçons et leur lança un nouveau regard foudroyant, suivit d'un regard compatissant. Le cours se finit dans le silence total, même si quelques ricanements d'un certain blond se faisaient entendre par les élèves.

La sonnerie sonna enfin, annonçant la fin des cours. Harry remercia tous les dieux puis sortit de la salle, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit une main tirer sur son bras. Il se retourna et vit un certain blond. Draco Malfoy.

« Alors, Potter, tu as eu une retenue ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi tu sais. » Se moqua-t-il, accompagné de ses amis dont Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis rétorqua :

« Tu es aveugle ? Bien sûr que j'ai eu une retenue, et alors ! » Répondit-il en se dégageant de la poigne de son pire ennemi. Il repartit vers ses amis, fulminant intérieurement.

Draco et Harry s'étaient connus depuis le tout début de leur scolarité, c'est-à-dire à l'école primaire. Draco était blond et avait les yeux gris acier, semblant fendre en deux tout sur son passage. Le blond avait offert son amitié au brun, mais celui-ci l'avait refusé car il avait insulté quelques minutes auparavant son ami, Ron, le traitant de pauvre et de « Weasmoche ». Depuis, ils étaient pires ennemis, et dès que le professeur Lupin parlait de son père, Draco se pavanait devant toutes les demoiselles qui rêvaient de sortir avec lui.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron qui étaient déjà en dehors de l'établissement.

« Je vais vous laisser alors… bonne chance pour votre heure de colle. Envoyez-moi un SMS quand vous serez rentrés, d'accord ? » Dit Hermione.

« Oui Hermione… » Répondit Ron, lassé de toutes ces petites intentions.

Le brun sourit et dit à Ron qu'ils devaient se rendre à leur retenue. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et passèrent leur pire heure de colle de toute leur vie, retraçant toute l'histoire de Severus Snape.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

« Enfin fini ! » Dit Ron en étirant ses bras, comme s'il venait de se lever.

Ils descendirent les marches de leur école ensembles puis Harry répondit :

« C'est sûr. C'était super long, franchement. »

Ron acquiesça puis prit le chemin avec son ami.

Ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, passant du travail scolaire aux plus jolies filles de leur lycée. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent arrivés devant la maison des Weasley. Harry s'arrêta devant et envoya un SMS à Hermione pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il se retourna en entendant un cri désespéré et vit Ron encore une fois plaqué au sol, dans la pénombre, avec toujours les mêmes hommes que la dernière fois. Harry remarqua rapidement qu'un autre homme avait fait son apparition et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Mes hommes m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vus la performance que tu avais… faite la dernière fois. » Dit le nouvel homme en s'approchant toujours de lui. « Nous sommes une sorte de gang et nous volons toutes les nouvelles technologies d'aujourd'hui. » Il marqua une pause, et Harry ne fut nullement rassuré. « On peut nous appeler les _Mangemorts_, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce nom. Le gang a décidé de vous engager tous les deux. Bref, nous avons besoin de nouvelles recrues. »

Harry le regarda, interloqué. Tiraillé entre l'envie d'aider son ami Ron qui pleurait presque sous les coups qui pleuvaient, et entre demander à l'homme s'il avait le choix. Mais ses réponses vinrent bien vite.

« **J'ai** décidé ça. Et si tu n'acceptes pas, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Tu connais Tom Marvollo Riddle ? » Poursuivit l'homme se sa voix sombre et glaciale.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. En effet, il connaissait cet homme. Il était connu du quartier pour ses vols à multiples reprises et mêmes parfois, meurtres. La police n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur lui.

« Figure-toi que c'est moi. Mais tu peux m'appeler _Voldemort_, si tu veux. » Ricana Tom.

Le brun paniqua et fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher son portable. Il découvrit que c'était en fait Voldemort qui lui avait pris pour ne pas qu'il prévienne la police, car il avait un criminel devant lui.

« Acceptes-tu ? Bien sûr, ton ami Ron sera forcément impliqué. »

Harry baissa les yeux, laissant échapper une fine larme qui dévala sa joue. Tom s'approcha de lui et essuya cette larme.

C'était depuis ce jour que tout avait commencé pour Ron et lui.

* * *

_8 ans dans le futur_

Le brun soupira en se remémorant son passé. Il n'était pas vraiment devenu quelqu'un de sombre, et était toujours attentif et aimable, mais il était détruit de l'intérieur. Par cet homme. Voldemort.

Depuis 8 ans, le monde avait bien changé. Ron s'était marié avec Hermione, ne lui révélant jamais qu'il était recherché activement par la police pour ses vols. Elle ne l'avait pas encore découvert, mais il pensait que ça serait fait bientôt. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il travaillait dans une petite usine, qui était le QG des Mangemorts.

Harry, lui, n'avait plus eu de conquêtes depuis 2 ans. Il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était gay et avait embrassé Ron, pour voir s'il aimait ça. Et il s'était avéré que oui.

« Vieille dame riche en vue. » Alerta Ron.

Le brun aux yeux émeraude soupira, connaissant déjà sa prochaine victime.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pardonnez-moi du retard que j'ai pu causer. Ce chapitre vous permettra de savoir comment et pourquoi Harry et Ron sont devenu cambrioleurs. Bien que ce ne soit pas un métier, ils gagnent quand même leur argent. Bref, je vous dis à samedi prochain pour la vie de Severus !**


End file.
